


The Drink

by ganymedejam



Series: Touch-starved Idiots [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Pining, unfiltered voice reveal if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: Still Post-Chapter 12/Pre-Chapter 13. Mando STILL hasn't told you his name yet. One-shot drabble.You and the Mandalorian have stopped on a blazing hot planet to resupply, and you find out what his voice sounds like without the vocoder when you share your slushy drink with him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Touch-starved Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037154
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	The Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to lead into a longer fic I was intending to write but I ended up writing this little moment instead and it just didn't fit with the bigger idea that originally wanted. So it's separate!
> 
> tbh I just like writing cute moments like this anyway.

The Razor Crest stopped on a dusty red planet to resupply at the bazaar and purchase some much-needed replacement parts for the ship that you weren’t able to fully repair on Nevarro. You both decided to take a break and settled down beneath a canopy situated in an alcove at the edge of the market, desperate to escape the sweltering heat. You had treated yourself to a slushy berry-flavored drink, offering the Child spoonfuls of the sweetened ice every so often. The kid comically chomped on the bits of ice happily while he was cradled in the sling across your chest.

The Mandalorian pulls up a small holo-map on his vibrance. “Corvus is a long way. This is the route we will have to take.” He follows the pathway with his finger and swipes through key points in the journey. You nodded as he explained how he expected, or rather _hoped_ , that the journey would go. He taps on the map and zeroes in on a small planet that’s in the path of the last leg of the route. “We’ll have to stop here, this planet called Sullyr. Locals mine the mountains for ore. There’s a few fueling stations on the surface.”

“Please tell me it’s a colder planet! I can’t put up with the heat anymore.” you whine, sidling up next to him so you can look at the blurb of the planet’s information cycling next to the planet’s image.

“It is. Looks like it’s near their rainy season.” Mando taps his vambrace and shuts the map off. “I’ll give us one more hour to get ready then we’re off.”

You nod at him then pour some of the slush out for the kid and spoon it into his mouth, then hold up your cup to the Mandalorian. “Wanna finish this off?” Even though you can’t see it you just _know_ he’s looking at you like you just said something ridiculous, and you snort out a laugh when he trains his visor on you.

“I'm good.”

“C’mon. I know you’re sweating buckets under there.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Yeah you can. I’ll stand in front of you so nobody sees.”

He says nothing.

"I did... kind of buy it so we could share." you admit sheepishly.

Silence. The blackness of his visor seems to bore a hole into your face as he stands there stoically. You wait a little longer, then you raise your eyebrows at him as you lift the cup to your lips, wordlessly telling him ‘ _Last chance_.’ He grunts and snatches the cup out of your hand and moves over to the corner of the alcove. You move with him, your back nearly pressed against his while you face outward to the main street. You hear a faint hissing behind you as he raises his helmet up just high enough to expose his mouth. He lifts the cup to lips and takes a careful sip.

“How obscene,” you whisper teasingly at him as you watch the people walking along the bazaar past the opening of the alcove. He’s barely swallowed the first mouthful when you say that, and he snorts, nearly spitting the liquid down his front. You hear him sputter behind you then a hoarse laugh that rumbles in his throat.

“Shut up,” he mutters in an amused tone. You bite your lower lip as your mouth turns up into a smile, suppressing a giggle of your own. But it fails and you laugh out loud when you suddenly realize something.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, still trying to clear his throat.

“I--you know--” you cut off your own statement as another laugh bursts out of your mouth. “I can’t believe the first time I’m hearing your voice _without_ the vocoder filtering it and… it’s you telling me to shut up!”

“Huh..” Mando pauses, then tells you quietly “M’sorry.” 

“Heh, it’s fine.” You move back a step and gently elbow him in the side. “Go on.”

The Mandalorian takes his time drinking the slush and he wonders when it was the last time he even had something sweet like this. Or how long it’s been that he was able to just stop and enjoy something for a moment. He doesn’t even remember. He lets the icy drink swish around in his mouth, trying to stretch tasting the crushed berry flavor for as long as possible.

You stand there patiently, waiting for him to finish. He drinks it in silence and you preoccupy yourself with fanning the Child with a folding fan you just purchased from the market. 

You hear him softly gasp behind you after he’s swallowed a large mouthful. “Fuck, it’s so hot here.” he rasps, and finishes the last of the slush. 

“Good, huh? Nothing really wrong with splurging every so often.” you say while you tease the kid by fanning around his ears to make them flap in the artificial breeze. Mando hums in agreement then reaches up with his free hand to pull the helmet back down over his face, but stops himself from completing the movement. He shifts behind you, but you’re so preoccupied with the child that you don’t realize how close he’s gotten until you feel his free hand curl around your shoulder.

“Turn just a little, but don’t look.” he instructs you, and he tugs at your shoulder to usher you to turn toward him ever so slightly. You let him guide you, tilting your head the opposite direction from the turning of your body so your eyes are forward still. ‘ _What’s he doing?_ ’ you wonder. Then, you feel your cheeks flush hot the instant that you feel his warm breath fan against the side of your neck and shell of your ear.

“Thank you,” he tells you quietly, and then you hear the hiss of his helmet as he pulls it back into place. You nod at him, suddenly speechless, and you mentally kick yourself for being so affected by what just happened. You wave the fan in front of your face and pretend nothing’s bothering you as the Mandalorian tucks the now empty cup into your satchel then walks past you and back out onto the main pathway. 

A tightness in your chest grows. Something about how his unfiltered voice sounds, and you try to quantify it with some kind of flowery language nonsense straight out of a trashy romance novel. The rough edge of his voice is amplified by the vocoder, but without it it’s a low rumble--like the rolling tide of a calm ocean, or the open quiet of nighttime in the middle of nowhere where it’s just you and the comfort of the dark in that brief lull between awake and asleep. Some nonsense like that, you think. All you know that the sound of it was so nice; his voice echoes in your ears like a song stuck in your head--one that you want to keep replaying.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so when tf will I actually let them hold hands or hug and have him tell reader his name so I can stop calling him Mando/The Mandalorian!!
> 
> listen... I have a very specific set of headcanons about him and he's an extremely slow burn..


End file.
